1. Description of the Prior Art
Prior phase switching circuits have utilized flip-flop circuits to switch on and off respective diodes which are in turn coupled to emitter and collector terminals of a standard transistor. The input signal being switched is applied to the base of such a transistor and depending upon which output diode is in the conducting state, either a signal in phase with the input signal or a signal which is out of phase with that signal is supplied to an output.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is phase switching circuits and in particular to circuits for switching the phase of an input signal from a first phase to an opposite polarity by the use of a trigger signal such as a flip-flop signal.